


Ceramic Gifts

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clay - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Team as Family, ceramic gifts, only involves throwing if you are doing it wrong, pottery class, wheel throwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The boys attend a pottery class





	Ceramic Gifts

The clay they use is soft, and pliable. It’s easy for them to pull pieces off for themselves and shape it by hand, but the teacher isn’t letting them do that. No, they have to use the wheel to throw the clay. They have to throw the clay on the wheel to make a proper pot or mug if they want to make anything at all. 

Caduceus has a fun time, with his clay and his wheel, though he’s told he is spinning the wheel too slowly, and the thing is coming out lopsided and lumpy because he doesn’t hold his hands where they need to be, to shape it properly. He doesn’t mind a bit of a weird cup, it’ll be nice either way because he took care in making it. He figures that’s all that matters, really, if he’s doing this for fun. 

Fjord has his wheel turning to fast, foot all the way down on the pedal while his hands force the clay to shape. It’s too  _fast_ , and the instructor tries to make him stop but it’s already to late. The clay is too thin, and it falls to the side in a pile of mush, being thrown off the wheel a moment later from the speed and smacking into Caduceus’s head. 

Fjord has to collect his clay, roll it all back into a ball and wet it up all over again, kneading it out for a few minutes to get it back to a consistency that will allow him to use it again, before he can try again.

Caleb is meticulous in his planning. He wants to make a bowl, for him, and a nice ceramic mug for Nott. It would be a good gift, she’s been wanting a new mug for awhile, and he could paint it shiny for her. The bowl for him is really for Frumpkin, so he can drink milk out of, when he is a good cat. Which is always. 

The bowl doesn’t come out right when he is done the first time. It looks like a bowl, but the walls are too thin, and it’s too tall. He destroys it and tries again, breaking it a second time because now it is too small and thick. It is the fifth try when he is satisfied enough with the bowl to try with the mug. 

The mug takes, at least, ten tries. In that time he also, in his frustration, used left over pieces of clay to construct a flower without it’s stem, the size of his palm, that he leaves out to harden and dry. 

Fjord manages to make a usable plate, when all is said and done, with a steady lip that would allow a small bit of liquid to rest inside it. He’s proud of it, and the instructor approved of the design. He doesn’t plan to keep it, because he knows Jester would get more enjoyment out of the thing then he would. 

Caduceus doesn’t make a mug or a bowl, or even a plate. Caduceus creates small snail like creatures out of clay, after not managing to make what he’d been trying for the whole time. He enjoys the little clay creatures, and is pleased at the results. 

He plans to give each of his friends their own little snail friend, once the clay has hardened and gone through the kiln. He’s sure they will appreciate the colorful little creatures, after he’s painted them. 

They let the instructor take away their work to be fired in the kiln, and return a few days later to pick them up. They will gift the gifts to their friends a few days after that. 

The Mighty Nein make a point to go to a pottery class as a group after that, to try it out together. 


End file.
